Madly In Love
by Shadow Death Dark
Summary: Love story, off the storyline of digimon... Umm songfic song by me which is copyrighted, love triangle thingy, yeah... hope you like it ts


Disclaimer as you know I do not own Digimon or SORA or IZZY or TAI or MATT so don't ask me... I don't own 7-11! I don't own slurpies! I don't own Taurus whatever that is! All I own is this story! This song! And ummm that's it... =D Please enjoy ;;  
  
Madly In Love  
  
One day, Tai was walking around doing his normal routine. He went to Izzy's house then he went to 7-11. He went to the slurpy machine and got a Stratosphere cup with a mixture of all of the flavors. He walked to the counter looking down to his wallet pulling out the normal change as he looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
_When I saw you the first time  
you really did blow my mind  
an angel that fell from heaven  
right here in front of 7-11_  
  
There she was, Sora, from his English class at school. He dazed at her as she then waved her hand at his face and giggled, "Gonna pay today Tai?" He paused for a moment as he thinks to himself, 'She talked to me AND she knows my name!' He snaps out of it and hands her the money. He came back the next day and did the same yet stayed a little longer at the slurpy machine as he looked at her. Sora was looking for her homework, yet her attention seemed to change to Matt. He was the most popular guy at school. He was in all the teams and he has a band called Taurus.  
  
_the next day I went back  
you were going through your backpack  
but then I saw a guy  
and he seemed to catch your eye_  
  
Tai left and went home. He started to right in his journal.  
"Dear, Journal  
Just when my hopes were up, I got stabbed in my back. So I went to 7- 11 again, I saw her, but she had her eye on that big shot Matt. Man, I hate him. He has talent, girls, and everything I want. Man, I'll never be with her except in my fantasies...  
-Tai"  
  
_[Bridge]  
So as it seems  
I'll only be with you in my dreams  
Oh Yes it's true  
I'll never be with you_  
  
He starts to think about the day. 'Sora still is cool though, but I guess I should try someone else that I actually can be with for real and not in my dreams.' He looks down at his journal and it has her name written everywhere, Sora's name everywhere. "Yep," he says, "I'm in love..."  
  
_But!_  
  
_[Chorus]  
I think that I'm in love  
with an angel from above  
yes girl it's true  
I'm madly in love with you  
_  
He tried again the next afternoon. As he walked in he saw her making out with Matt. He watched as they swapped spit and remained a bit heart broken. He remained paralyzed by this as he thought to himself, 'Tai... It's okay... You can find another girl... Plenty fish in the sea... Even if you just want to be with this Angel fish there are trout, salmon, tuna, and even sharks so don't worry... Who cares if he is a big shot, someone should like you for you not what you have.'  
  
_So I came again the next day  
but things just don't go my way  
I don't know what to do  
cuz he was making out with you  
_  
He sighs as he walked out of the place and ran... 'Some things just don't work out I guess...' He sighed as he tried to hold in his tears, yet he failed. He ran home and laid on his bed in sorrow. "Man... I knew it from the start. It's all cuz' he is in Taurus...' There he stayed with no hope...  
  
_I guess I tried  
but my tears wouldn't hide  
he's in a band called Taurus  
and there's nothing's left for us!_  
  
He writes in his journal... "Never is when I'll be with her, except in my dreams... Stupid Matt... Stupid me... I knew it would never happen yet I kept hope..." He sighs...  
  
_[Bridge]  
So as it seems  
I'll only be with you in my dreams  
Oh yes it's true  
I'll never be with you  
but_  
  
He begins to close his journal as he looks at the previous page... It is scribbled all over with her name... 'There must be a billion fish,' he thought. He smiles... "I'm too thick headed to stop..."  
  
_[Chorus]  
I think that I'm in love  
with an angel from above  
yes girl it's true  
I'm madly in love with you_  
  
As he was about to take a nap, a loud knocking was heard from his door. He walked down the stairs and he opened the door. He gasped as he saw her right in front of him. "W-w-what are you doing here?"  
  
_So I stayed in my room  
but then I heard a loud BOOM  
I saw you at the door  
I asked what you're here for  
  
then you said_  
  
_[Girl]  
"boy you are the one  
that makes my heart run  
o boy it's true  
I'm madly in love with you"_  
  
_[Guy]  
I think that I'm in love...  
with an ANGEL from above...  
Yes girl it's true...  
I'm madly in love with you!_  
  
_[Girl]  
I think that I'm in love  
with a boy from up above  
o boy its true...  
I'm madly in love with you!  
_  
Tai took Sora in his arms and kissed her... "Wow... All this time, I thought you didn't really think I was somebody. I felt like I was nobody, but now, you make me feel like the richest guy in the universe... I love you..." She smiled and looked at him deeply into his eyes... "I love you too..." He blinks and thinks for a second. Then he says, "Wait, I saw you kissing him today!" He looks down in sorrow, "I wasn't kissing him... He just grabbed me and kissed me... I saw you and slapped him but you were gone..." He smiles as he holds her tighter, "Don't worry, I'll never let you get hurt again... I promise..."  
  
_[together]  
oh yes its true...  
I'm madly in love with... you........   
_  
The end and that song is actually copy righted sooo don't try to steal it cause i have a lawyer ;; 


End file.
